


Morning's

by MajorYork



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, hardenshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorYork/pseuds/MajorYork
Summary: Archie complimenting Maxie, Maxie getting flustered and embarrassed.





	Morning's

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Pokemon or the characters, this is just a short story written for the Tumblr Secret Santa.

Golden light pours in from the window setting fiery red hair aglow. Glasses tipped slightly down a slender nose, the mans eyes trained on the newspaper grasped lightly in one hand. The other cradling what Archie could only assume was the others fifth cup of coffee this morning. Archie’s gaze flickers back up to Maxie’s face the pale skin of his cheeks broken up only by a cute spattering of freckles across them and his nose. Archie grins from his spot in the doorway where he makes his way to lean against the counter on the opposite side of the red head. The man in question is so trained on the paper that he doesn’t seem to register Archie’s arrival.

“Have you ever seen such a beautiful view that it’s breathtaking?” Archie smirks when Maxie startles at the sudden voice, skewing his glasses he’s wearing.

“Archie, please don’t scare me like that. I about had a heart attack and what’s this about a breathtaking view?” Maxie questions genuinely confused.

“I’m talking about the view right here in front of me.” Archie replies without skipping a beat. A lazy smirk making its way onto his face as he sees Maxie’s face flush with a tinge of pink. Maxie huffs and busies himself with straightening his glasses back to their original place.

“Archie, your ridiculous there’s nothing breathtaking about being disheveled with bed head and still in my pjs,” Maxie responds curtly trying to go back to his paper.

“What’s not breathtaking about seeing the man I love with a halo of sunshine around him, glowin like he’s an angel dropped from the sky.” Archie leans closer to Maxie from across the counter. Maxie instinctively pulls the paper up higher trying to hide his now rosy red cheeks.

“What, what has gotten into you this morning Archie?” Maxie stutters.

“Nothin’s gotten into me. I’m just tryin to compliment the love of my life. Is that such a crime? If so, arrest me now Maxie.” Archie’s toothy smirk only grows as Maxie tries harder to hide behind his papers. Archie smoothly reaches over, slowly lowering the papers down to look at Maxie.

“Archie, please, stop this nonsense…” Maxie stutters a bit more when their eyes meet once more. The redhead glances away, desperately trying to hide his flustered expression underneath his long locks of brilliant red hair. Archie takes the chance and leans closer then before, sweeping Maxie’s soft strands out of his face and cupping Maxie’s warm cheeks.

“Stop tryin’ to hide that handsome face from me Maxie. I want to look straight into those eyes that are filled with fiery determination. I want to tell you how much I love your soft hair and how it sweeps down like cascading lava.” Archie gently twirls a strand of said hair in his fingers as he speaks. Maxie can feel his heartbeat quicken as Archie’s words flow off of his tongue and into Maxie’s slowly burning ears as the embarrassment spreads like a wildfire throughout his body.

“Or how much I love your witty and sassy remarks. I love watching when you get passionate about something, the way your face lights up, and I especially,” Archie leans in close, breath gently ghosting against Maxie’s whose heart has, started hammering against his chest as he gazes up at Archie intently. “I especially love the face you make when I compliment you and you get all cute and embarrassed like this.” Archie finishes laughing faintly, sputtering slightly, Maxie recoils back from the tan man slapping the newspaper onto the counter. Then sliding out of the chair, he clears his throat loudly and stalks over to the counter to put his coffee mug away, with his back facing Archie.

“That’s, quite enough of your shenanigans for today Archie.” Maxie chokes out finally back still turned to the taller man though it isn’t enough to cover his bright red ears and clearly flustered tone.

Archie takes the chance to hug his husband from behind, the smile clear in his tone.  
“I love you too, Maxie.” He whispers leaning in giving the shorter man’s lips a delicate kiss.


End file.
